Junpei Hyūga
|kanji = 日向 順平 |gender = Male |age = 17 |height = 178 cm (5' 10") |weight = 68 kg (150 lbs) |birthday = May 16th, Taurus |blood type = ACHARACTERS BIBLE |team = Seirin Team Vorpal Swords |position = Shooting Guard |talent = Clutch Player Barrier Jumper "Earth" Shooting Form |first appearance manga = Chapter 1 |first appearance anime = Episode 1 |vomic voice = Shinji Kawada |anime voice = Yoshimasa Hosoya |job = Captain}} My pain is greater than yours ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ (日向 順平 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ My pain is greater than yours) is Seirin's captain and shooting guard. He is a clutch-player and mainly excels at shooting. Appearance ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ has short brown hair, narrow eyes and he is always seen wearing glasses. He is a second year basketball player, and is of average height and average physique. When he joined Seirin High, in his first year of high school, he looked entirely different. Back then, he had long and slick blonde hair. He had an arrogant look on his face, as if back then his clutch personality was his normal personality. After reverting back to his former hairstyle upon joining the basketball team, it is noted that he had a longer fringe compared to his current one. Personality My pain is greater than yours ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is a collected and calm individual. Although being pressured into the captain position, he has evolved over time into a mature captain, caring for his team and being dependable and responsible. He is best friends with Kiyoshi, and is also friends with Riko. There are also several hints that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ has romantic feelings toward Riko, although as of now they are still just friends. When his clutch trait is coming up, he becomes heated and rude.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 8, page 13 He has a habit of cracking his neck when he is confident to win. At this state, he's at his very best.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 16 He also has much pride as a senpai and as a player from Seirin High. He can get fired up without his clutch ability when someone annoys him, both in the match against Seihō and Tōō. History When ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ was in Junior High school, he was also in the basketball team together with Izuki. He tried to emulate Ray Allen's shooting form but kept missing the hoop. Instead, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ adopted a similar shooting form of Uncrowned King Reo Mibuchi as he admired his style.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 242, page 5. He also trained intensively at Aida Sports Gym. Unfortunately, the team was very weak. Despite ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s shooting abilities, they didn't manage to get any victories. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ was left traumatised and decided to quit and basketball when going to High School (Seirin), and also dyed his hair blonde.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 8 When walking down the hall on the first day of school, he encountered Kiyoshi for the first time. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ was impressed by his height. When Kiyoshi found out that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ was into basketball (after seeing ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s phone background), he instantly became friendly and suggested that they start a basketball club together. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ refused, saying that he had quit basketball. To his dismay, he discovered that he and Kiyoshi were classmates, and Kiyoshi continuously bugged him about the basketball club.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 95, page 15 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ left the classroom angered and tried to skip classes, but failed in the end. Story Introduction ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is first introduced in the story when Seirin is holding its first practice of the year. Some Seirin freshmen comment on Riko being cute, assuming she is the team's manager, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ hits them in the head, telling them she's the coach. Riko introduces herself and orders the players to take off their shirts for her to use her scan. The Seirin players are confused about how she can determine such things as speed, endurance and strength and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ explains her ability to them, while thinking that it's not the only reason she's the coach. Riko scans Kagami and, shocked at his incredible physique, begins to daydream, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ snaps her out of it. He says that Kagami was the last guy and that they should start practicing.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 17 Riko searches for Kuroko, eventually finds him and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ thinks there's no way he was a regular at Teikō, but Kuroko says he was, shocking ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. The next day, Riko announces a practice match between the second years and the freshmen. The freshmen are scared, because the second years made it all the way to the Interhigh preliminaries final league last year, with only freshmen at that time. When the match begins and Kagami shows his monstrous power, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is amazed by his raw strength and athleticism.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 35 Kagami keeps rampaging and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ orders the second-years to triple-team Kagami. Kagami is effectively shut down and, with some shots by ¯\_(ツ)_/¯, the second years quickly take the lead. Kuroko finally reveals his passing abilities and invisibility, allowing the freshmen to catch up and eventually win. At the end of the match, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ thinks to himself that Kuroko and Kagami will be valuable assets to the team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 1, page 57 The next day, Kagami and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ meet at school. Kagami asks if he can play in a match, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ turns him down, saying that the freshmen aren't proper members yet. Kagami leaves after that, searching for Riko. The morning after that, Kagami shouts out his goal on the rooftop. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯, standing among the other students in the assembly, looks up and remembers how they had done the same thing the previous year.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 2, page 16 Seirin vs Kaijō During the Seirin-Kaijō practice match, Kuroko asks ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ to request a timeout. This is because the high-paced offense of both teams is taking a toll on Kuroko's body. He also aims to cool Kagami's head before they continue. During the second quarter, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ shows his true colors, telling Kagami that everything will be fine and that Kagami should listen to his seniors or else ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ will kill him. He is described by Riko as "a normal guy, but when he gets going, he's amazing (and scary)". Interhigh preliminaries Semi-finals Finals Final league Return of Kiyoshi Summer Training Camp Interhigh The Winter Cup preliminaries begin November 7. At the preliminaries, there is a "best of four" determination match and the winning teams advance to the final league. Those four teams compete in three league matches and the top two teams get a ticket for the actual Winter Cup. The Winter Cup itself is in classic tournament structure, a single-elimination tournament, also known as sudden death. It begins with 2 basic rounds, the eight-, quarter- and semi-finals and eventually the finals. Winter Cup preliminaries Final league Winter Training Camp As ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ and the rest of the Seirin team was leaving the hot spring, Riko tells them they will have a training camp not far from there. They meet Riko's dad Kagetora and he divides them up for a fartlek exercise. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is divided into cops. When the team comes back to the gym, Kagetora gives them a lecture about their playing style and takes ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ for example. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ tried to drive passed Sakurai in their match against Tōō Academy. Kagetora says that that was a very bad move, as ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s strength is mainly shooting. He continues by saying that if he shot more three-pointers in the game against Kirisaki Daīchi, they would've won more easily. He concludes by telling ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ that he is Seirin's lifeline and that he needs to be better and more confident with his shots.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 111, page 14 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ asks how and Kagetora agrees to show him and goes up against him. He takes a fast step backwards, pulls up for the shot and shoots the ball cleanly. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is amazed and Kagetora tells him it's a skill even he can learn. For the remaining part of the training camp, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is trained by Kagetora on how to shoot a Barrier Jumper. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ gets it wrong a lot, to which Kagetora punishes him by punching his head. He explains the secret again: to take a step backwards while leaving your center of gravity behind.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 118, page 1 Winter Cup ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ leads his team to the Winter Cup opening ceremony. After the ceremony, Furihata is overwhelmed by the building and the strong teams, but ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ sets him at ease by telling him that they aren't there just for watching, implying that they are also good enough to stand by these teams. He says this, but he himself isn't very confident.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 113, page 4 Round 1 When Seirin's match finally commences, he and Seirin are seen walking on the match court. Welcomed and cheered to by the audience, Koga thinks that they might even be pretty popular. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ denies, saying that they're wishing them good luck because they will play Tōō Academy. They enter the court and line up.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 114, page 17 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ and Imayoshi shake hands and Imayoshi notices that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ has improved much, evolving into a mature captain physically. As the match starts and Wakamatsu and Kagami jump for the tip-off, Seirin quickly drive for the first point. Tōō surprisingly defends tightly and as Izuki passes to ¯\_(ツ)_/¯, the ball is stolen. Following Tōō's fast-break, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ defends Sakurai, who seemingly shoots for a three-pointer, but surprises ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ with an alley-oop with Aomine. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ says it's a bummer that they didn't get the first point, as they planned.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 15 The match goes on with Kuroko's new pass and Kagami's dunk, but also with Tōō overpowering them. After Kagami's simulation against Aomine, Seirin takes a time-out. There, it is said that they are in a tight position, unable to use Kagami against Aomine and Kuroko's new pass. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ decides that he will shoot some three-pointers, taking advantage of the over-attention Tōō has at the inside. Riko agrees and says that they'll count on him. They enter the court and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ cracks his neck. In the match, he receives the ball and Sakurai is marking him. As Sakurai was standing not so close, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ asks him if he's sure to not guard him so closely. He takes a step backwards and takes a jump shot, scoring a three-pointer. He tells a confused Sakurai that not only the freshmen have improved and tells him he name of his new move, the Barrier Jumper.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 16 After a flashback showing his teaching session with Kagetora, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ keeps scoring with his Barrier Jumper. Tōō goes for the offense and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ pressures Sakurai in defense. As Sakurai was stuck and Susa asked for the ball, Sakurai went against all odds and shot the ball himself, much quicker than usual. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is surprised by his shot and even more when it goes in. Sakurai turns to ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ and sneers that he is better than him. Back in offense, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ asks Izuki to pass him the ball more, simply because he can't stand Sakurai and that he wants to beat him. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ and Sakurai shoot one after another, always three-pointers and always in.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 118, page 11-14 Sakurai eventually scores another one and takes the game to 19 – 22, in favor of Tōō. In the last second of the first quarter, Kuroko passes Susa with his Invisible Drive and passes to ¯\_(ツ)_/¯, who makes the shot and ties the score. Round 2 Round 3 Quarter-finals Semi-finals Traveling to the Winter Cup building by train, Riko informs the team about the freshmen's whereabouts. When they get out, Riko trips and is caught by Mibuchi. Riko and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ recognize the Uncrowned King, now stationed in Rakuzan.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 9 He later scolds Kagami and Kuroko on being late. When he is asked about the Rakuzan team by the freshmen, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ says that they shouldn't focus on an opponent not yet within their sight, but tells them anyway. He explains that Rakuzan is the strongest high school team at the moment, not only with the captain of the Generation of Miracles, but rather with the supplementary three Uncrowned Kings.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 18 When the Rakuzan vs Shūtoku match reaches half-time, the captain crosses the Rakuzan team, impressed by their atmosphere.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 178, page 6 Finals In the finals, he is matched up against Reo Mibuchi. At the warmup, he is amazed the way Rakuzan High warms up noticing that they don't miss every single layup. He also got nervous when Mibuchi said he'll give him lots of love. At the beginning of the match, Kagami wins the tipoff and Izuki gets the ball and passes it to Kuroko who quickly used an Ignite Pass to him. But the he used too much strength and the ball fumbles from ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s grasp and the balls rolls towards the hoop. He manages to get it but Mibuchi blocks him from behind leading to a counter. Akashi passes the ball to Nebuya who dunks but is blocked by Kagami and proceeds to enter the Zone after using the Meteor Jam against Akashi. With Kagami in the Zone, Seirin organized a plan that the others defend while they let Kagami take care of the offense since Rakuzan is having a hard time defending him and they cannot risk letting him run out of gas early in the match. However, Akashi shuts him down with an anklebreaker and Rakuzan eventually catch up. At one point, Mibuchi tells Seirin that it's naive to think that Kagami can take them down all by himself. Before the 1st quarter ends, Kiyoshi manages to get an offensive rebound against Nebuya and passes it to ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ who scores a three-pointer. He answers Mibuchi back that they are the naive ones for underestimating Seirin. The second quarter begins and Chihiro Mayuzumi's special ability is finally revealed. He uses Misdirection against Mitobe and passes the ball to Mibuchi who scores a three-pointer. This goes on until Furihata enters the game to guard Akashi while Izuki marks Mayuzumi to stop his Misdirection. Even though Rakuzan still score, they successfully stop Akashi with Furihata and Kagami. However, Akashi anklebreaks him the second time and scores a three-pointer giving Rakuzan a 10 point lead. Suddenly, Rakuzan calls a time-out even though they have the lead. Both teams came up with the same plan: A three-point battle meaning a shootout between Mibuchi and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯. As he faces Mibuchi, he remembers his admiration of the latter's shooting form similar to Ray Allen. He also can't believe that Mibuchi has the qualities he both love and hate. Seeing his soft pressure in the defense, Mibuchi uses the "Heaven" and makes the three-pointer. As he goes for a counter-attack, he remembers that he must beat him right now and scores a three-pointer using the Barrier Jumper. They exchange three-pointers one after another but Kiyoshi soon realizes that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is the one being pressured and eventually is blocked by Mibuchi who has already caught up to the timing of his Barrier Jumper. As he proceeds to guard him, the latter acknowledges him and tells him that he'll show him something nice in return. He pulls up for a three-pointer and ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is unable to jump to block him revealing his third shooting form - "Oblivion". As he starts to lose his chances of winning, Mibuchi marks him and he instead chooses to pass leading to a score by Kagami. But Mibuchi proceeds to take him on one more time to 'grade' him. Now that the three forms are revealed, it is now hard for him to predict what form will Mibuchi use thus lured him to a 4-point play by using "Earth". Shaken by his defeat, Izuki then passes the ball to Kiyoshi who goes up against Nebuya and this time, a battle of centers and also, two Uncrowned Kings. Skill ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is most known for being a clutch player. This means that when the tension of the match rises, his personality changes and he plays better. He becomes more serious and hostile towards his opponents and simply moves and shoots better.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 8, page 13 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s shooting form is notably inspired from Uncrowned King Reo Mibuchi.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 4 His importance due to his three-pointer has earned him the nickname of the "clutch shooter" of Seirin. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ also demonstrates leadership as he is able to rally his teammates, even in a tight situation. Besides his clutch ability, he is also a well-rounded excellent player and can block various shots.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 23, page 4 ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s stats are all around, while exceeding in technique. It is also worth noting that in terms of success rate in shooting, he has the highest percentage compared to other players of Seirin. During the finals against Rakuzan, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ was able to mirror the growth of the Uncrowned Kings. He was able to stop Mibuchi's three shooting forms by reacting to his center of gravity, and he was also able to copy Mibuchi's "Earth" shooting form. Shooting ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ mostly scores by shooting. He is excellent at running free, shaking off his opponents so that he can get the ball and shoot. He positions himself at strategic position in the team's gameplay so that when he gets the ball, he can shoot properly. He usually shoots three-pointers from the three-point line, but he is also able to score at least two meters from the line.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 34, page 16 It also seems that his confidence rises when the inside is secure for the rebound. This also leads to his shot getting in easier. Before he learned Barrier Jumper, he relied heavily on running through screens and getting return passes rather than shooting off dribble. Barrier Jumper ]] A new move ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ has learned in the winter training camp from Kagetora Aida. He takes quick jab step away from the goal and takes a normal jump shot.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 117, page 14 He can not only score over a large distance, the shot is also very fast and makes it hard to block. A normal player must take his time to shoot a shot like that, but because of his special training, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is able to execute this move with a great speed. However, it's effectiveness also start to drop as the defender starts to adjust to it's timing when used repeatedly. The secret behind the Barrier Jumper is all about the center of gravity of the human body. When moving regularly, one must move its center of gravity with a lot of power, making the move slower. Somehow, a player must leave his center of gravity behind and still maintain a proper posture.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 118, page 1 "Earth" Shooting Form During the finals against Rakuzan, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ replicated the Earth shooting form of Mibuchi near the end of the match. Because Mibuchi's three pointers are also about the center of gravity, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ was able to pull it out. Quotes *"What? Quit praying freshmen. When I'm shooting, get ready to celebrate!" *"Don't you dare look down on us!! We'll do it!! If we can't we'll do anything whether it's confessing bare naked or whatever!!"Kuroko no Basket chapter 97, page 11 *"Anytime we take on the "Generation of Miracles", it always comes to this. This is where we've gotta leave it up to our ace... If we didn't have our trustworthy ace, then we'd have been brought to our knees by now. If that were the case, I'd be fine just lamenting our loss and thinking "if only we had one." But we have Kagami. And that's enough right?"''Kuroko no Basket chapter 261, page 11 (entrusting everything to Kagami) Trivia *On the first character poll, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ ranked 8th, with 669 votes. He went down one place on the second poll, with 562 votes. *On last year's test results, he ranked 112th out of 300.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 37, page 11 His best subjects are languages. *In the one-shot of Kuroko no Basuke, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ was called Kashiwaki. His first name was unknown and he was a third year instead of a second year. *According to the Characters Bible: **¯\_(ツ)_/¯ has the most number of shots via manga footage (31 times as of chapter 162) beating Kagami (25 times), Aomine (25 times) and even Midorima (16 times). **His motto is: "''Persevering through something difficult makes one stronger". **His favorite food is Nattō. **His hobby is collecting warlord figures, but he has to break one for every shot he misses as a way to practice shooting under pressure.. **His specialty is making dioramas. *According to the KUROFES: **Favourite subject: Japanese History **He is in the sports committee **His family consists his father, mother and younger brother **He does not do well in situations which require courage **Best move: 3 pointers **He likes an energetic person **During his free time he enjoys watching Japanese historical dramas or shopping with Riko **He started playing basketball because it seems like the most interesting sport **He has his eyes on Midorima *According to Tadatoshi Fujimaki, the author of Kuroko no Basuke, ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ resembles him the most amongst all the characters in terms of personality.CHARACTERS BIBLE *¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is one of the two Seirin players who has played in all competitive matches seen so far (the other one is Shun Izuki). Prior to the finals against Rakuzan High due to having four fouls, he is also the only player in Seirin who has almost never been seen being subbed off once.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 247, page 5 This is most probably due to him being the captain and the only shooting guard in the entire team. *¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s father is a barber. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ himself can cut hair as well, as he styled Riko's hair before the Winter Cup's finals.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 229, page 3 *In the anime, the wallpaper on ¯\_(ツ)_/¯'s phone is 2015 NBA's Most Valuable Player, Stephen Curry from the Golden State Warriors basketball team, and in the manga it was Ray Allen of the then Boston Celtics. *In Kuroko no Basuke -Replace-, it is revealed that ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ is afraid of ghosts because Izuki would often tell him ghost stories. *He is the only player so far in the series to receive a technical foul (for excessive complaining). *Unlike Midorima, he has taken, and made, three pointers from the corner. *He gets annoyed when juniors don't respect seniors. References Navigation id:Junpei Hyūga pl:Junpei Hyūga es:Junpei Hyūga ja:日向順平 zh:日向順平 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Seirin High Category:SG Category:Captains Category:Team Vorpal Swords